User talk:Eulalia459678
--LordTBT Talk! 11:17, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Warriors Wiki What is the URL? --LordTBT Talk! 16:34, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Affiliation Unfortunately we're an independent site and not affiliated, however we are happy to give you a link on our friends list in return for a link on your site. --LordTBT Talk! 22:13, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Re:Question While I am hardly an index of every quotation in 19 Redwall books, it sounds like The Long Patrol. You can try using the Amazon.com search feature to look inside the books. --LordTBT Talk! 18:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Re:Pictures Images of characters come from scans of the books. They aren't done by myself exclusively, anyone who is an editor can and does contribute. --LordTBT Talk! 19:27, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Re:Info That would be telling, wouldn't it? ;) --LordTBT Talk! 19:22, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Re: User icon code is here. JS was custom-made. --LordTBT Talk! 18:43, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :I didn't make it, as I said it was custom-made for me. --LordTBT Talk! 20:09, 5 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not really here to provide interwiki support. Again, as it was custom-made for me, I can't direct you how to use it properly on another wiki. I suggest trying Wikia help if you need assistance. --LordTBT Talk! 23:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Re: BJ Yes. You currently have 5 more chances to see him on tour in the United States. --LordTBT Talk! 18:09, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :That would be on the Brian Jacques on Tour page. --LordTBT Talk! 18:23, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Hits Web tracking. --LordTBT Talk! 21:51, 1 December 2007 (UTC) :An account with Google. - LordTBT Talk! 01:29, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :: This link should explain it all. --LordTBT Talk! 02:48, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Re:Link Thanks for showing me where the link is, and I have since re-added yours, however I still can't find this page if I'm clicking through your Wiki. Can you tell me how I would locate it? --LordTBT Talk! 18:36, 4 June 2008 (UTC) It's Hollyfire Hi, Eulalia, it's Hollyfire from WW. I was teaching Sambrook the Otter, who, to me, is the master of signatures, about the backgrounds. On WW, Mallinois taught me. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Aw, Why thank ye Hollyfire! I wouldn't have know how to make the backgrounds black if not for you :D Ahem, Wether or not you already know, I am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) Warning! The picture will not show up if it is not on the website, so be sure its a picture that you uploaded on here or was already on here. :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :A) To change the size of the picture, raise the Pixel (Px) Number! :Here's a list of colors that have been found to work(credit to Zaran)- Navy, Orchid lime, Maroon Aqua, Aquamarine Turquoise, Magenta Chocolate, Cyan Salmon, Goldenrod Fuchsia, Khaki Olive, Thistle Tomato, Wheat Red, blue crimson, saffron green, teal orange, purple yellow, black silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. :::::(EXTRA) :If you wish to make a signature with a background on no picture (Cause I already tried and failed) :here is way to do that. :::My sig (If I used this) Sambrook the otter Need anything? Repeat steps 1, 2A and B You can change the color of the background by replacing "Black" with any color you wish. when finished repeat steps 4-9. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? P.s. If it works, may I see it? I love getting feedback!